Orders to Kill
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Zero was depress, Yuuki was gone, he needed a reason to live. He'll find that alright just not in the place many would think he would.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own anything, Akako is my best friends character and she's letting me barrow her for this. hope you enjoy it!

Orders to Kill (Zero love story)

"Zero," the vampire president called, "I need to inform you that an assassin will be attending the Cross academy this year."

"What?!?" Zero asked, his eyes widening.

"I would advise you not to make her mad. I want you to keep an eye on here thought," the president explained.

"Of course," Zero stated.

Zero walked through the front gate of the Cross Academy just like everyone else for the new school year. Zero's aroma had changed since last year. He was depressed, Yuuki was gone, and he had no real reason to live on. People still move away from him like they used to, but now they tried to keep even more distance, except one girl. This girl, too, had a dark aroma around her.

As class started he tried not to stare at that girl, who so happened to be sitting right in front of him. Her fiery streaks of hair cascaded upon the midnight black; her patient body was pale, as if she never saw sunlight in her whole entire life. Zero found himself staring time and time again. Finally the girl turned around to yell at him to stop staring, but when her emerald eyes met his pale purple orbs, Zero saw her breathe catch in her throat and a blush slightly forming on her cheeks. She whipped around in her seat, trying to pay attention to the teacher's never ending lecture.

Classes were over and Zero headed towards the headmaster's office.

"What do you mean that I'm going to be a guardian?!?" a famine voice yelled.

"Just calm down you're trained to do this kind of stuff. It seems like a logical choice," the headmaster explained.

Zero entered before the girl could reply.

"Ah, zero, you came just in time," the headmaster said, relief showed on his face.

The girl seemed to be frozen at the mere mention of his name.

"Zero, this is Akako Seikunji, she's going to be the other guardian," the headmaster said,

Akako groaned but took the badge anyway.

"I hate you," she stated to the headmaster before walking out the door.

"Who is she really?" Zero asked once he was sure that Akako was far enough to be out of hearing distance.

"She's from the Seikunji clan. They're known for being trained assassins."

"Why is she here?"

"That I don't know."

"Well I'll go on portal now."

"Show her what needs to be done."

"Sure."

Zero walked out of the chairman's office to be surprised when he came eye to eye with emerald orbs.

"How long were you standing there?" Zero questioned.

"For awhile," she stated, her eyes showed some unknown emotion that Zero didn't understand.

"Come on, you need to show me what this job is about."

'_Oh great_,' Zero thought,_ 'I can already tell that I'm going to hate her.'_

Zero and Akako walked down the corridors, silence enveloped them.


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's basically what we have to do," Zero said as Akako and him entered the sun dorms after patrol.

"That's easy," Akako stated, bored at the aspect of being a guardian.

"Just wait till all the lack of sleep catches up to you."

"Whatever, Night Zero."

Zero watched Akako walk away. He didn't stop staring until she turned the corner heading towards the girls' dorms. Zero turned and went to the headmaster to report.

The next day in class Zero fell asleep and Akako chuckled at him.

'_He's sort of cute when he's asleep. Wait what am I saying? I shouldn't be thinking this,_' Akako scolded herself; '_I'm supposed to be here to kill him I can't fall in love with him.'_

Akako was so deep in her thoughts she didn't pay attention to anything the Sensei was saying and when he called on her she got scolded when she couldn't answer the question.

'_Stupid Zero, why do you have to be clouding up my mind like this,'_ Akako thought.

The day passed uneventful mostly and soon night crept up and it was time to start patrol again.

"You ready, Zero?" Akako asked as she slipped the badge up her arm.

"I guess," he replied.

'_I've got to remember what I was sent here to do. I can't let my feelings grow to cloud what I'm supposed to do. Why does this male suddenly get to my feelings?'_ Akako thought as she walked next to Zero to the gate of the moon dorms.

Day class members were already gathered at the gate, pushing and shoving each other out of the way to get the best spot.

"Seriously, why? Do these girls have nothing better to do?" Akako asked more to herself than anyone.

"Nope," Zero replied.

"I didn't ask you," Akako snipped, reason being more to prove to herself she hated the half vampire that stood beside her.

"Whatever." Zero rolled his eyes at the dark haired female.

'_How could I really be attracted to such a female?_' Zero asked himself as he helped control the day class members.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: yes i know this is short but i'm tired of having writers block on this one so i decided to finish it and since Kerushii was the one that requested it i had to add in her favorite, tradigy. enjoy anyway._

Akako's inner turmoil was starting to drive her insane. Never has she felt this way before for anyone. She had a decision to be made between duty and heart. (AN: yes that's from Mullan 2)

Heart; her heart told her she liked Zero. That she was actually happy around him. Hurt when he was injured; alone when he was gone.

Duty; been drilled in her since she was little. Kill, or be killed. Always carry out your orders no matter what happens. Consequences for betrayal were death.

'_What do I do? I'm in love with a half vampire! Not to mention the vampire I'm suppose to kill! This is horrible!_' Akako ranted in her head.

She was so deep in thought she never noticed the silver haired male came up behind her.

"Akako, are you alright?" Zero asked as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Akako jumped in the air at the tough surprised she never noticed him before then.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that," worry coated his words.

"It's okay. I was in deep thought so I didn't hear you approach. What's up?" Akako tried to sound normal.

"What's wrong with you lately? You're acting all strange." Zero looked at the girl strangely.

"Well….."

'_Should I tell him? This is the only time I can before I'll have to take the consequence of death_.' Akako thought.

"Zero, did I ever tell you why I'm here?" Akako asked looking at the ground.

"No." Zero took a seat next to her.

"I'm a trained assassin, I was sent here to kill a vampire, but my mission has been compromised," Akako confessed.

"Why?" Zero gave her a side glance.

"I have contained feelings for the one I'm supposed to kill. I-I can't do it." Tears rolled down from her eyes.

"Who is this person?" Zero felt his heart to start hurting upon seeing the tears running down the pale face.

"You," Akako answered softly.

Zero was stunned at this.

"I'm sorry Zero, if this disgusts you, but now since I can't kill you my life must be taken in your steed."

Akako begin to walk away, a hand reached and grabbed hers, spinning her around causing her to fall into a warm chest.

"Must you die?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, it's the rules of the association. I've failed my mission therefore I must die," she mumbled into his chest.

"Don't leave me. I don't want another person I care about be taken away from me," he whispered as he pulled her closer.

"If only it was that easy Zero," Akako replied.

"Akako Seikunji," a dark voice stated, "you have failed to complete your mission. You know what this means."

Akako turned to see and exterminator of the assassin association.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"Then come with me, or I will have to kill you where you stand."

Akako nodded to the dark man before turning back to Zero.

"I'm sorry Zero, but I can't stay with you." She kissed him on the lips gently before disappearing with the dark figure of a man to her death.

Zero fell to his knees and screamed out at the full moon. His gun clutched in hand, a bullet shot from the barrel straight into his head.

'_If I can't live with you beside me then I will join you in the afterlife_.' Was the last thought running through his head.


End file.
